This Story I'll Tell
by WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: Rosewood High wasn't much different from other schools, sure they had one student go missing, but nothing like this. Teenager -a person aged from 13 to 19 years Killer -an act of causing death, especially deliberately. How the hell, did these become synonyms? Also involves the other liars, just told by Aria's point of view.


_So that's my story, not sure if it ended with a big enough bang for you. Hah get it?_

\--

I'm not even sure when it started, a boom, maybe? Sounding so similar to the fireworks my parents use to take Mike and I, to watch on Halloween.

The thing was, I wasn't even scared at the sound. Not like the movies where we knew our doom was coming soon.

No, instead I had grinned and looked at Hanna Marin, one of my best friends, and laughed.

Because Noel Kahn probably was messing around with fireworks again, or someone finally paid Caleb enough for him to modify the sound of a bebe gun.

Ezra Fitz wasn't even concerned, so he asked for some kids to check the sound out.

Hanna put up her hand for some god forsaken reason and for some even stranger reason I did the same.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Oh how Spencer would rant on how that's not even close to the actual meaning, but it fits.

Anyways, we walked for a bit towards the sound and speak of the devil, we saw Spence.

But that's not what had us staring in shock, our best friend of 10 years was held at gun point. By none other then Mona Effing Vanderwaal.

But no, if that was climatic enough, we also had Lucas Gottesman with her. Great.

Before either of us could so something heroic and stupid or cowardly and stupid, Lucas aimed his gun at Hanna.

All jokes aside, I wasn't about to let two of my life long friends be gunned down in cold blood.

The next 10 minutes were a blur, I think Mona or Lucas had inquired on where Emily was but I don't believe we answered them.

Then out of nowhere Spencer slammed her elbow into Mona and grabbed the arm with gun in it, pointed it near Lucas and fired.

I'm pretty sure she missed but the only thing I fully know happened was Spencer yelling run.

So I bolted and Hanna did too, I guess we though Spencer was going to follow us. She didn't. We heard a struggle, then a gunshot and a scream.

I swear, if I knew that was going to happen. I wouldn't of run and I know Hanna wouldn't of either. I'm sorry Spencer.

Well, we couldn't stop. Couldn't afford too, I'm not sure if Mona and Lucas were following us, but I guess it doesn't matter.

I'm not sure how long we ran for, we just ran. I swore I heard a couple of gunshots go off but they were distant and I didn't feel anything.

As such we just kept on running. Now, Rosewood was pretty big but still, you're going to run into a dead end at sometime and that's what happened.

We stopped in front of our gym doors, and continued in. Now this gym wasn't really a dead end, but for the Halloween indoor fair, there was a huge maze.

Like a dark maze, where stepping in certain places makes loud sounds. We decided it was better to just stay out of it.

Huddling and shivering in a corner with a metallic smell somewhere in between us, we must of been a sight to see. God, we were sobbing.

Just sobbing, for a friend who died for us and another who might not even be alive.

I'm not sure how long we where there, or how many muffled bangs, I heard. How many roaming kids were murdered.

How many classes they invaded, how many innocent people were slaughtered.

When I put it like that, it seems like we were lucky to make it that far. Still, luck runs out.

Maybe it took them hours, or maybe just half of one. Either way, they found us. The door creaked open and I heard the chilling laugh of Mona's.

Before thinking we both dashed to different entrances in the surprisingly large maze. Like seriously, who the frick makes a maze that big in a gym.

Pretty sure it was Lucas that followed me. The shout that rang out behind me was too deep to be Mona's. But the sound of missing bullets was the same.

Rushing footsteps on hard ground, loud and heavy breathing from all of us, and effing ghost moaning, werewolf howling and witch cackling.

It was almost funny. Well I was almost out of the maze, The maze that Spencer and I voluntered to help put up, when I heard a truly horrifying noise.

Well more like a series of noises, it was almost familiar. Air cutting gunshot, blood curling scream, heart stopping laugh.

I made it out, but Hanna...Hanna didn't.

I kept running, as always. I thought I lost Lucas and that was the only thing that let me stop by my brother's classroom.

I could smell the stench of blood and I quietly said Mike's name. The silence and copper scent was enough of an answer for me.

So I continued going, just going. Like a coward with nothing else to lose. I was never a good runner, never that athletic.

That was Spencer or Emily. Even Hanna was surprising fast, when she wanted something.

Tired, I halted in front of the music room. I walked, or more like shuffled in, then shut the door. Not even bothering with shutting off the lights.

I made it to the bleachers when I fell down. Finally realizing what that warm feeling in my stomach meant.

The pain hit and I laid on the floor, fully accepting what going to happen.

"Then I landed on this little neat thing, interesting camera, isn't it."

"So that's my story, not sure if it ended with a big enough bang for you. Hah, get it?"

"So there's a couple things I have to add. One, I realized where that smell of blood close up was from, before you know. The warm feeling."

"Hanna. My best friend was shot and I didn't even know. Maybe she didn't know either, or maybe she kept it from me."

"Anyways, enough about us. Two, who ever finds this, I guess you can watch. I owe you that much, but after that give it straight to Emily Fields."

"If she's alive that is. You probably know her, the fourth musketeer. Star swimmer, pretty decent grades too. Another person who didn't deserve this."

"Em. Give this to our parents. I love you guys, Mom and Dad, Mike did too. No matter what Hanna or even Spencer said, I knew they loved their parents too."

"Guess this is were I say goodbye. Love you too Emily. So tired.."

\--

11:12-Shooting begins at Rosewood High. Toby Cavanuagh is the first casualty. Jenna Marshall is soon after.

11:27-Spencer Hastings dies fighting Mona Vanderwaal and Lucas Gottesman, saving her friends.

11:35-1:03-Both shooters go on a killing spree, among the victims where Caleb Rivers and Mike Montgomery.

1:17-Hanna Marin is killed by Mona Vanderwaal after being slowed down by a bullet wound inflicted earlier in the leg

2:24-Aria Montgomery dies with a video camera in her hands, shut off right before her death.

2:40-Paige McCullers hides in the Music Room and finds the camera.

2:57-the shooting ends after both gunmen kill themselves after the police start to enter the building.

4:39-Paige McCullers watches the video.

The next day at 10:46, she gives it to the girl she has a crush on, Emily Fields.

2:19-Emily Fields finally finishes the video and has a breakdown.

5:42-The Montgomery family is given the video.

Two days later at 3:50, they give it to the Hastings.

The Hastings wait a day for Melissa to come home and they watch it together at 5:27.

They give it to Ashley Marin, a day later. She watches it at 7:40.

On the day of the joint funeral of Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery, she gives it to Emily Fields. At 6:30.

At 8:00 p.m., Emily Fields places the video camera in Aria Montgomery's casket.

Along with putting a stuffed cheetah given to her by Hanna Marin long ago, and a old book full of water related jokes given to her by Spencer Hastings even longer ago in their respective caskets.

At 9:06, Aria Montgomery is buried beside Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, as their best friend looks on. Her brother's grave is close by.

A week later, at 7 in the morning, long before school, Emily Fields fiddles with a gun in her hands.

 _The Most Painful Goodbyes Are The Ones That Are Never Said and Never Explained_

 **A/N well it's done, I'm actually pretty proud of this one so please, gently tell me it sucks. Now on Emily, I'm not sure what I was implying there but she is certainly was/is/starting to go down a dark path. So yeah. Please leave feedback ;)**


End file.
